


Musical Chairs

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: SnK Modern Day AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jean/Mikasa are just being big goofs, Married Couple, Parent/Child Interactions, using kisses to distract one another from winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Mikasa are playing musical chair with Camilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while hasn't it?? Welp, happy new year and all of that good jazz and stuff. I hope that all of you will enjoy this short! 
> 
> I think everything's fine, but I will be sending this to my beta later!

Holding his camcorder Jean zoomed in and zoomed out a four year old Camilla playing Musical Chairs for the first time with Mikasa. 

“Alright Camilla I’m going to start the music up again do you remember how to play?” Jean asked, while messing around with his camcorder again. Showing off her tiny row of teeth she said, “Yes.” drawing out the ‘s’ for longer than it needed to be. 

“How do we play musical chairs Camilla?” Jean asked, watching Camilla poke her tongue out of her mouth and curling some of her hair long black around her pointer finger she started to talk. 

“You play the music and then when it stops you have to sit in the chair and if you do not sit in the chair then you lose.” 

“Good job Camilla! Did Daddy sit in a chair the last round?” 

Shaking her head ‘no’ Camilla started giggling. “No because Mommy distracted you with a big kiss and took your chair.” 

Jean could feel his face starting to burn with embarrassment, when Camilla made loud kissing noises and acting out how he had lost the last round. Mikasa placed a hand over her mouth in hope that her laughter would not be heard. Camilla mimicked her mother’s actions, but she did not try to hide her laughter what so ever. 

“Are you two done teasing me now?” Jean asked, waiting for Camilla and Mikasa to say yes before starting the music up once again with the remote in his hand. 

Camilla giggled before she started to run around the chair while Mikasa slowly walked around it. A mixture of walking slowly and what seemed like jogging to the speed of the music. Mikasa and Camilla laughing when the music slowed to a snail like pace, mimicking it by taking short tiny steps. 

Placing his camcorder down on the coffee table, Jean walked towards Camilla and Mikasa with a smile on his face. Sliding his arms around Mikasa’s waist, startling the dance before giving her a quick peck on the lip before Camilla yelled. 

“I win!!!” 

A slight pink hue dusted Mikasa’s cheeks while she smacked Jean on the shoulder. Earning a laugh from him before returning his quick kiss with one of her own.


End file.
